minasochubfandomcom-20200213-history
Larissah Melinda Warren
'Larissah Melinda Warren '(known simply as Ryena ''in Japanese versions) is an Original Character from the anime ''Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, the older sister of Leo and Luna, and was one of the Signers. She was also part of the Witch Triad (three witches with the power to make their duel cards come to life.),known as the Crimson Witch, or Dragon Blood Witch in the Japanese version. Larissah possesses a "Special Ability" which sets her apart from the rest of humanity, and even the rest of the Signers. This power enables her to physically materialize and bring to life monsters and the effects of Duel Monsters cards, allowing her to freely control them for various tasks. Design Appearance Larissah is a teenager of average height. She has fair skin, hazel eyes, and dark, blunett hair. Her hair is fairly long with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. She rolls her front bangs with a device similar to a hair curler on top of her head, which helps her restrain her powers, while a bit hangs down on each side. Her wardrobe appears to bear a resemblance to uniforms that were worn by female military generals during the 1980s. Larissah wears a low-cut, light purple dress with a hot pink jacket that has, puffy sleeves and a high collar. (In the dub version of the anime, her cleavage is covered and sometimes made smaller to make her more suitable for younger children). She wears an ice-pink choker and an amber crested, silver cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of ice-pink, elbow-length gloves. Her stockings are the same color as her gloves, and are connected to her dress (In the dub version of the anime, the stockings are edited) and she wears black, high heeled sandals with them. During the battles with the Dark Signers, Larissah's style changed. She wore a black, short-sleeved, high-collard jacket, a magenta colored dress, black gloves, black stockings, and magenta heels. Her collar was also magenta and she still wore the amber-stones, silver-cross medallion. Larissah's first Duel Disk has lavender and purple trim with black jewels. Later on, she uses the hybrid Duel Disk attached to her Duel Runner, which has the same color scheme as the previous one. For Turbo Duels, Larissah first used a pink and black, leather-like riding suit and a black helmet that she used when riding her motercycle of the same color scheme (this was shown in her debute, as well as in the Fortune Cup when she tag-turbo dueld with Yusei against Grieger and Sky). The next time she changed to a form fitting magenta and black motorcycle suit, along with an enclosed helmet, and black riding boots. If at school, she wears the New Domino academy girls uniform. It consists of a burgundy coat, white button-down shirt, same stockings as her usual attire, a medium-length skirt, and a green tie. On formal occasions she wears a short magenta dress with long white gloves and black high heels. After Yusei's Duel against Z-one, Larissah had longer hair and had her bangs cut, she had a small part pulled back into a ponytail. During the dinner party in the last episodes, she wore black, waist-length jacket, a light-megenta dress with light-black leggings and black high-heels. Personality Initially, Larissah had a very cold and distant nature to her demeanor, to anyone other than her twin siblings, a result of spending years being treated as a monster. Her only close friends were Akiza Izinski and Jade Yuki. Soon Larassah began to view everyone around her as her enemy and eventually stopped caring about other people's feelings, except for Leo's and Luna's. It wasn't until Sayer showed her compassion, that Larissah began to have hope in her life again. Once he got around her closed heart, Sayer had promised to help Larissah gain control of her powers so she could be with her siblings without the fear of hurting them. Despite this new feeling of self-worth from Sayer, Larissah's rage at the world continued to grow, which Sayer intentionally drove her towards. After meeting Yusei, Larissah began to question the path she took of distancing herself from normal society, and becomming distant from her family. Finding conflicted emotions between both Yusei and Sayer's words, Larissah began to lose her focus and by extension her performance began to slip. When Sayer "died" and Larissah lost her last "place" to turn to, her parents, the people who unintentionally drove her down her hate-filled path, showed how sorry they were for their mistakes and wanted her back with loving intentions. With assistance from Yusei this allowed Larissah to finally find peace and be willing to join normal society again. After joining Yusei and his friends, Larissah's demeanor has become much more kind-hearted, valuing friendship and becoming eager to help those close to her whenever possible. She threw away the fear of her powers and used them to protect Leo and Luna, and she showed her kinder side around them alot more. In the manga, from the beginning, she is a bit more friendly and lacking her previously hostile nature. She's friends with Akiza and Jade, many of the girls in the Duel Academy she currently attends Etemology Abilities Larissah's powers are that of a Psychic Duelist. This power enables her to materialize monsters and effects of Duel Monsters cards. While this psychic power is undefined in the Japanese version, in the English dub, Commander Koda stated in his duel with Akiza that she possesses telekinesis, therefore Larissah and Jade do as well. It is said that her powers are linked directly to the violent nature of her mind, the reason behind why it had continued to grow over the years. According to Sayer, these powers are apparently much stronger than even she realizes, since he states them to be superior even to those of the Dark Signers. The strength of her power is capable of decreasing as her violent nature fades. This becomes more apparent after dueling against Yusei at the Fortune Cup. Initially Larissah had little control of her powers, that led her to join Sayer and Akiza. She uses a special hairpin ("energy stabilizer" in the dub version), to help restrain them. When she completely loses control, the pin gets flung off and her powers increase more than usual. After her second Duel with Yusei, she is able to control them for the first time. This is because she wanted to protect her little brother from the serious harm that would have occurred from her inability to control her psychic powers. Larissah originally despised her Mark of the Dragon, believing it to be the cause of her unwanted power and even noted it as a "wretched mark." She later changed her opinion after her second duel with Yusei, who believed it to have brought the other Signers together as friends. In the second season, her personality has started to lighten up, and so the influence her psychic powers used to have over Larissah has changed dramatically. Larissah is now able to control them, much like Sayer, as demonstrated when she manifested her cards outside of a Duel. This was seen in three situations: when she Summons her "Mystical Cyber Rose Gryphon" to rescue Yusei, then to bring out Yusei's "Stardust Dragon" to save them from a vehicle dropped onto them, and when she Summons "Mystical Cyber Fairy Dragon" to stop Dobocle. In her first Turbo Duel against Trudge, Larissah didn´t cause any real damage to him, pointing out that she can now voluntarily choose not to harm her opponent. During Luna and Leo's duel against Lester, it was revealed that Larissah can also see spirits, like Luna. (Although it was hinted that she could during her debute, though it was never stated.) After Team Catastrophe caused her and Akiza to crash, she used her powers to materialize her "Rose Gryphon" to save Akiza, whose powers seemed to have vanished. Her powers also showed that her emotions were linked to her monsters as well.After Leo's, Luna's, and Jack's 3 on 1 duel with Aporia, Larissah's powers also showed a new ability to heal their wounds, due to the strong signer bond between them. Biography Childhood Larissah was raised in the Tops District of New Domino City. Her father, Clyde was unable to spend as much time with her as he would have liked, due to his work as a politicain. It was revealed that Clyde and Akiza's father, Hido, worked togehter and traveled together. Some known stories of her past include the time Larissah fell asleep waiting for her father to come home for her birthday. When he got home, Clyde carried her off to bed and left a present next to her. The next day, Larissah opened the Mysical Destiny present and thanked her father. She wanted to duel Clyde but was unable to as promised, due to the fact he had to leave for work and wouldn't return for a month. This caused Larissah to storm off crying that she hated him. Clyde eventually managed to make time for a Duel. After being interrupted by his cellphone, Clyde had to cancel the Duel and leave. Larissah got upset and continued the Duel in a fury, causing her powers and mark to manifest and appear for the first time. Clyde becomes injured in the process. Confused and scared, Larissah approaches her father asking for help, but is called a monster and told to stay back, causing her to cry. He tries to apologize, but Larissah is already stung by these words. Larissah became distanced from other children, due to her abilities. She once Summoned a "Mystical Cyber Hunter Hound" using her powers and set it on a group of other children. Clyde slapped her, as punishment. Larissah believed to have deserved this, because she is a "monster". Another known story of her past is when she was 13 years old, and her older brother, Alec, was 15. A family edict placed that males in the family with "special abilities" will go power-mad and try to obtain more. Larissah didn't want that to happen, so she challenged him to a duel, on All Hallows Eve, with a full moon. The duel was intense and all damage dealt was real. This duel was the first time she used "Mystical Cyber Fairy Dragon", she ended up winning. Alec's loss however, led him to becomming a Dark Signer, vowing revenge on his sister. That night, her mark also became permanent on her arm. Since then, her parents blamed her for her brother's appraent "death" seeing as how he never returned, and became distant from the family. This fueld more anger and rage, and also leading to her having to become a model and actress in order to pay the bills and support her siblings, Leo and Luna. Teenage Life Larissah gained entrance to a Duel Academy. Her parents hoped some one there could teach her to control her powers. Due to her abilities, and despite her family lineage, Larissah was only able to make two friends, Akiza Izinski and Jade Yuki. At one point, each girl had harmed another student during a duel due to thier powers. More incidents followed, causing the three to become feared in the Academy, and only the three of them to be eachother's friends. Larissah and Akiza ran back home one day, their familes were together at Akiza's house, only to find their families living happily without them. As a response, Larissah and Akiza used their powers to destroy Akiza's family's home and decided to continue living without them. After gaining her father's estate in the Tops, Larissah moved in with Leo and Luna so she could protect them, and keep them close. However, she was constantly gone, working to pay the rent and go to school. Larissah gained entrance in the dueling underground and quickly made a name for herself. Her powers kept growing unchecked and hurt many on the battlefield. She eventually decided she could not handle the guilt anymore and created the "Crimson Witch" persona to deal with the rejection and terrorize the duelists. Larissah was eventually found by Sayer the leader of the Arcadia Movement, an organization of Psychic Duelists that claims to have powers similar to Larissah's, Jade's and Akiza's (however, Jade didn't join the Arcadia Movement); he takes her in, proclaiming her to be the "future" of all psychic duelists. Sayer hoped to use her to destroy Goodwin and create an army of Psychic duelists. Leo and Dexter decide to challenge the Witch Trais to a Duel. During this encounter Larissah sees Yusei Fudo again, and his own Mark of the Dragon for the first time. She expresses surprise to the fact that another individual also possesses such a mark, even more suprised that Yusei had one, and after a brief confrontation, Larissah uses her mighty powers to disappear in a powerful explosion telling Yusei and the others to leave her and her sisters (Akiza and Jade) alone. Fortune Cup Larissah is invited to participate in the Fortune Cup duel tournament. Yliaster arranged for her first opponent, Shira, to expose her Signer mark during the Fortune cups first Turbo Duel. However, Hunter Pace took Shira's place and dueled Larissah. In the end, Larissah emerged the victor and her powers and mark were kept secret and unexposed, but that didn't stop Yliaster from wanting to expose her for that she really was, the Crimson Witch and one of the Signers. The next duel Larissah was a part of was a tag-team Turbo Duel. Her partner was Yusei Fudo. The two duled perfectly together and showed great teamwork, using thier monster's abilities to eachother's advantages, thus earning them the victory. Larissah's powers and mark were, once again, unnoticed. However, her semi-final duel, was different. Larissah was then paired up to duel Akiza, her best friend since school. Dark Signers Pre-World Racing Grand Prix World Racing Grand Prix Arc Cradle Team 5D's Future Finale Timeskip Bonds Beyond Time Relationships Leo and Luna Akiza Izinski Jade Yuki Parents Yusei Fudo Vendetta and Sheridan Fudo Jack Atals Crow Hogan Dark Signers Manga Biography Deck Category:AnimeOC Category:Female OC Category:YuGiOh OC